Captain Ichigo
by blue18vixen
Summary: (after the traitors are revealed Ichigo has always live in his family clan and their clan is well known throughout the soul society for being warriors who live to fight and is now being called forth to be a captain for the fight squad and the space Aizens he falls in love with rukia while battling to get accepted by his squad who really don't like because they miss their old captai
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach (ps please forgive my horrible spelling)**_

Chapter 1

New Captain

_All captains and their lieutenants are presented for a meeting call by head Captain _Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto

_**"We are getting a new captain to replace one of the three vacancies, this man will take over Suske Aizens squad that is why I have asked you to all bring you lieutenants**_" said head Captain Yamamoto

_**"New Captain? I thought we were planning on waiting till we finished dealing with the three traitors." **_said captain of squad 2 Captain Soi Fon, she said the last word with a hiss.

_**"yes, that was the original plan but after much thought I felt it was best that the three squads weren't without guidance during this time and we could use three more strong leaders in the soul society we must not have gaps in this time of need." **_said head captain Yamamoto

_Some of the older captains that had been there for a while nodded in agreement. During this time Momo, lieutenant of squad five had been staring at the ground not saying a word but her thoughts were going a mile a minute_

_'New Captain! Just like that, they replace him in only a week after his departure! It's as if they didn't even care that he once was a beloved captain!__' Momo thought angrly to herself_

_She was about to say it out loud was she caught Toshiro's (Captain of squad 10 Toshiros Hitsugaya) stare that said he knew what I was thinking and that I had better not say it out loud for I was in enough trouble already. Momo decided to hold her tounge, not wanting to face the wrath of the other captains._

_Mean while Captain of squad eight _Shunsui Kyōraku _spoke up_

_**"Well don't keep us in suspense, bring the guy in so we can see, by the way what is his name any way?".**_

_**"His name is Ichigo Kurosaki, he is from the Kurosaki clan, he is one of their best fighters, his power and skill can even rival his father's, and for those of you who new his father you know that is quite the accomplishment." **_said head captain yamamoto

The eldest captains looked toward head captain yamamoto in shock

_**"He's that good? I remember Isshin he could hold his own even against me, accutaly he was even a little better than me, and if his son is stronger than him that's a little scary!" **_said captain of squad 13 Jūshirō Ukitake

_Just then the doors to the room started to open and the new captain walked in._

_**Okay sorry it so short but I wanted to see if you guys liked it and if you wanted me to continue so please tell me.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thanks for all the help I know I am new to this I want to try and update a least once a week ok **

**Chapter Two**

**WOW! What a welcome**

Ichigo Kurosaki watched the doors open and quietly walked in. Even though he looked straight ahead he felt the stares from the captains and their Lieutenants but he kept moving till he reached the middle of the room the bowed respectful to head captain Yamamoto.

_**"Everyone please help me in welcoming the new captain of squad five, Captain Ichigo Kurosaki" **_ as head captain yamamoto spoke he gestured kindly toward the new captain

_**"Thank you, head captain for giving me this opprotunity." **_ Ichigo spoke with little to no emotion in his voice

Ichigo knew some of the captains already like the captains of squads 8 and 13, from their visits to his father, and captain Kyōraku wasn't shy about it either

_**"HEY! Ichigo good to see you, your father didn't tell me or Jūshirō that you were gonna become a captain! Congrats!" **_ captain Kyoraku said slinging his are around Ichigo's shoulder

Ichigo chucked slightly at the captains bluntness, while Captain of squad six, Byakuya Kuchiki looked at them in distane

_**"it is unseemly for two captains to be acting such a way during a important captains meeting" **_captain Kuchiki hissed out

_**"ohh lighten up Byakuya, you would act like this if you were see a old friend too." **_ said captain Kyoraku

_**"not likely" **_ Kuchiki sneered

The meeting was dismissed and the and all of the other captains and their subordinates went back to their duties save for captain Kyoraku and Ukitake and the lieutenant of squad five, Momo who was still looking at the floor. Ichigo walked up to her with a smile on his face and said

_**"Well I guess your my lieutenant, Momo**_ _**Hinamori right?"**_

Momo thought that he seemed nice enough but was still pissed deep down, but she quickly hid it and plastered a smile on her face and said

_**"yes, please to meet you" **_ She stiffly shook his hand

Ichigo knew her smile was fake and he wasn't really surprised from what he had heard she had been pretty close to the former captain plus her hand shake was crushing tight

_**"please allow me to show you to the barracks"**_ She said and briskly turn and started to walk off and ichigo followed her.

**Hey guys that's the end of chapter two I know they're short but I felt like that was a good place end and by the way I want you guys to tell me how I should introduce Rukia ok so please tell me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay hey guys I am having some trouble on how to introduce Rukia she will most likely come in next chapter this chapter will be based at squad 5 barracks. PLEASES HELP GIVE ME IDEAS!**

Chapter 3

Friendly chat

MOMO

As Momo lead her new _Captain_ to the barracks she kept wondering how the squad will react.

'_We had been lost without Captain Aizen and now we are forced to adjust even more with this new Captain, who we know nothing about' _she thought

"**I don't know what to do" **she mumbled to herself

"**What was that?" **her new captain asked

"**nothing" ** she replied

ICHIGO

Ichigo knew she was lying, and knew that he faced some heavy resistance from the rest of the squad from what he heard like the lieutenant like entire squad really liked their previous captain but hes refused to give he was not going to let then go on how they are, they have lost a lot of fight time and need to get over it and fast.

"**Momo I would like to have your support on trying to get the rest of the squad out of their grief and move on I know that you were all very attached to Sōsuke Aizen but it is time to move on they need to get back into the game, and I feel that if I have your support they will come around I really don't want to come out as a bad guy right off the bat" **Ichigo said

MOMO

Momo looked up at him, shocked at his statement, mostly because it was true most of the time myself and the squad mope about not really discussing the issue.

"**you will always have my support and I agree my- I mean our squad has become lazy in their duties and needs to step up… so yes I will stand with, but fair warning they can be very stubborn when cornered Captain." ** She replied

"**I understand and thanks, oh by the way please call me Ichigo formalities don't sit well with me"** Captain said kindly

Momo was shocked

"**but Captain that is disrespectful, I couldn't!" **she quickly replied

"**aagh, you one of those! Fine I will make it an order you must only call me Ichigo, understood" **Captain said with a groan

"**bu-"**

"**NO buts! It's an order you may only address me as Ichigo starting right now!" **Captain said cutting her off

She sighed

"**Yes sir"**

"**hm"**

"**I mean Ichigo sir" **she saidquickly

Her Captain sighed

"**Well I guess that's a start"**

They continued on their way to the barracks. When they go there Momo call for the entire squad to gather

Then Momo began to speak…

**Okay guys that was chapter 3 hope you liked it pleases give me freed back I need help so PLEASE!**

**See you guys later! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**READ THIS NOTICE IF YOU WANT ME TO BE ABLE TO CONTINUE TO WRITE AFTER THIS CHAPTER:**

**Hey guys I can't get a beta yet so please private message me or post a review on ideas of how I should introduce Rukia and were this story should progress to I have decided to wait until the next chapter to introduce her but I seriously need ideas so please DON'T SKIP THIS ! I need help **

**Chapter 4**

**The Squad**

_**This starts from where we left of with Momo about to address all of Squad 5**_

**Momo**

"_**Everyone, I need your attention for just one moment please, as you all know I went to a Captains and lieutenants meeting today, and Head Captain Yamamoto said that they have chosen our new captain" **_Momo paused she could hear gasps all around the room and murmurs of outrage she quickly tried to reassure them by singing Captain Ichigo some praise

"_**no please don't think of this as a negative I have met and personally talked with the new Captain he shares a lot of my view of how the squad is doing and where we are heading… His name is Ichigo Kurosaki and he was hand pick by not only the Head Captain BUT the Captains of squads 8 and 13 they all have known him personally, I feel honored for him to become our Captain as should all of you"**_

She moved over to the door to let the Captain in

**ICHIGO**

'_I heard every single word she said and I don't even know if she herself believed them but I am glad that I can stand by at least one person in there, I still haven't told Momo that I have a few members from my home that will be joining the squad but I guess she will find out with the rest of my new squad'_

_(the reason he is bringing in more people is because squad 5 is really small)_

_As Ichigo saw the doors begin to open he straightened himself and calmly walked in_

"_**hi, I am Ichigo Kurosaki, the new Captain of squad 5, I know that you were very close to your previous Captain but I would like us to be able to move on and accept what has happened, I will also be placing a few new members into our squad they have been selected from our personal training center back from where my clan is they will be placed according to their abilities nothing more and nothing less some of them may rank high and some low but I would appreciate if you would welcome not only me but them as well that is all." **_ As Ichigo said this the eyes of the Squad members slowly widened in shock and outrage

Momo, seeing this quickly led dismissed the squad and showed her new Captain to his quarters and office and leaving him be going back to her duties every time she heard one of the squad whispering or gossiping about this morning she quickly shooed them off and continued her work.

**Ok guys that was Chapter 4 hoped you like it and I AM SEREIOUS IF OU DON'T GIVE ME IDEAS I WON'T BE ABLE TO CONTINUE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys thank you to 27kirune12 for giving me advice please follow them and give me advice I ask for multiple because them I can see different ideas of where this story could go**

**Chapter 5**

**Kurosaki Clan**

**RUKIA**

"_**Hey, Rukia" **_ She turned and saw her captain walk over to her.

"_**Captain! How did the meeting go? What happened?" **_she said quickly.

"_**Head captain announced that we were getting a new captain for squad 5." **_He said calmly.

"_**What?! A new captain? I thought they were going to wait 'til after they dealt with Aizen!"**_ she said shocked.

"_**Head captain thought it would be best not to leave squad 5 unprotected from Aizens influence, he fears that they may turn to Aizen and become spies for him in the Soul Society. Oh, please don't tell anyone about this." **_He said the last part quickly.

"_**Understood captain. What is the new captains name?"**_ She asked.

"_**Ichigo Kurosaki." **_He said calmly.

"_**Kurosaki?! I thought that that clan never left their lands, aren't they very territorial?" **_She said in shock.

"_**Yes, they are. But once you get to know them, they can be very welcoming, he's also very attractive too." **_He said the last part with a suggestive tone

"_**Captain!" **_Rukia screeched

"_**I am just kidding besides I think he is already engaged. He will be coming by later to catch up." **_He said with a laugh, then he put his hand on his chest and started to wheeze doubling over into a coughing fit.

"_**Captain!" **_Rukia yelled as she started to pat his back softly.

"_**Jushiro, are you all right?!" **_?

Rukia turned to see a tall man with orange hair and a Captains jacket.

**ICHIGO**

After Momo left Ichigo knew he had some paper work to finish, after it was done he remembered he was supposed to meet Jushiro for a meeting. On his way he saw to people, a man doubled over and a midget woman. He soon realized that the man was Jushiro

"_**Jushiro, are you all right?!"**_ he yelled running over to the pair

The girl turned and looked up at Ichigo, her eyes slowly widening , same with Ichigo

'_Wow, she's kinda cute… for a midget'_

**RUKIA**

'_Wow, he __**is**__ handsome'_

"_**Captain Kurosaki, the new members from your clan are here, they are waiting for you in the squad 5 barracks."**_ Said the messenger

Captain by then had stopped coughing and was staring at the two soul reapers

"_**oh, alright, tell them I will see them shortly and please make sure they wait in my office."**_ Captain Kurosaki said without taking his eyes off Rukia

"_**understood, Captain Kurosaki"**_ With that the messenger left

"_**I am sorry Jushiro, we will have to reschedule"**_ Captain Kurosaki said then quickly turned back toward his barracks

"_**it's alright, maybe next time"**_ Captain said also turning and Rukia began to follow her Captain when her captain said

"_**told you he was attractive"**_

"_**CAPTAIN!"**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys long time no see sorry for the delay on Tuesday was sick **

**Chapter 6**

**ICHIGO**

As Ichigo walked back to his office his mind kept wandering back to that short midget girl. When he reached his office he heard mumbling from inside, then a loud crash followed by an "oh, shit" and a "hurry hide it before he comes"

_"I should have known not to let them be by themselves for more than a few minutes." _He thought with a sigh and quickly open the door leaving no time for them to hide the apparently broken vase

As Ichigo walked in his friends turned and guilt marring their faces.

Orihime Inoue (his betrothed) was the first to speak

_**"Ichigo, we're sorry"**_

_**"We're sorry? So it took more than one person to break the vase?"**_ Ichigo said his face reminded expressionless

_**"IT WAS CHAD'S FAULT!"**_ Uryū Ishida yelled

_**"is that your escape for everything, JUST BLAME IT ON CHAD!?"**_ Ichigo yelled back

_**"yes, yes it is"**_ Uryū said in a matter of fact tone

Ichigo hit his head with his palm and went to sit at his desk, Uryū spoke again not liking the awkward silence

_**"so this is our new home, I don't know why but I thought it would be grander."**_ He said looking around distane evident on his face.

_**"oh, shut it Uryū."**_ Ichigo said not wanting to hear him whine

**MOMO**

Just then Momo walked in and looked at the new faces around the room.

_**"Can I assume that these were the new arrivals you were talking about?"**_ She asked, her captain nodded and she continued to speak

_**"would you like me to show them to their rooms?**_ Her captain nodded once again

_**"right, you three follow me, I shall should you to your assigned rooms."**_ She briskly turned and walked out the door the three quickly followed not wanting to be left behind they said good night to Ichigo on their way out.

**ICHIGO**

Ichigo watched them leave. His thoughts ...

_"they are going to cause a lot of trouble, it's going to be pain but I just couldn't not bring them, they are my best friends... What am I going to do with them?"_

**RUKIA**

****Rukia and her Captain made it back to squad 13 barracks, but all the while her thoughts were filled with the new captain, she barely realized that her captain was staring at her a huge grin plastered on his face.

_**"I knew you would like him! Too bad he's**_** engaged."** the captain said totally and completely bursting her bubble

She looked away from him her cheeks turning red

_**"I do not, besides even if I was attracted to him it's like you said he is**_ **engaged"** she said turning to go to her room

_**"ahh, a forbidden love, I bet you'll fall in love with**_** him."** he laughed as Rukia turned to go to her room leaving him laughing.

**hey guys hoped you liked it sorry I waited so long the end of the trimester is coming up and I have been really busy see yah later**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys the second trimester is over and I am back to writing thanks for being patient hey I am putting in a lemon in this so if you don't like skip that part**

**Chapter 7**

**Controversy **

**ICHIGO**

**Ichigo Kurosaki slowly waked from his bedroom toward his office, walking past a few of his squad on the way, he could feel their stares and yes glares, some of the squad was still fuming about the new captain while others have indeed moved on. He kept on walking till he reached his office there he new his friends were waiting for him to gain there seats in the squad. He entered his office.**

_**"Ichigo!"**_ Odhime cried as she latched herself on to Ichigo's arm

_'I like the girl but when she becomes clingy like this it just gets annoying.'_ he thought to himself while slowly pushing her off him, once she was detached from his arm she started to pout.

Ichigo moved to go sit down at his desk

**_"have you decided who shall be getting what seats in the squad? they will probably like seats 3rd of_**_ 4th."_ Uryu said suggestively

Ichigo sighed he knew where this was going

_**"Orihime, seat 27, Chad, seat 15, and Uryu, seat 10" **_he said quickly. Orihime said "okay", Chad said "hn", and Uryu was still trying to grasp the fact that he was ranked as low as 10th**_  
_**

_**"10th?, 10th?!, 10th?!, HOW COULD I RANK AS LOW AS 10TH, I AM BETTER THAN MORE THAN HALF OF THE GUYS ABOVE** ME!"_ Uryu screeched ad Ichigo glared at him, realizing he mistake in questioning his captain Uryu quickly aapologized.

The air was still tense the new squad members could sense that their captain wanted to be alone and soon took their leave. About an hour later Momo can in saying that the captains of squad 8 and 13 were hear to speak to him.

RUKIA

Rukia tossed and turned her dreams were plagued with images of the new captain

her dream~

_she felt his hand travel slowly up her naked hip and higher till he reached her neck, she felt his hot breath on the other side, his lips lightly pressing down right behind her ear, she moan leaned her head to the side giving him better access to her neck, he grunted in approval and continued kissing her, she sighed in pleasure. Suddenly he turned her so she faced him. He grabbed her thighs and lifted so her legs were wrapped around him. She felt his erection press against her and she grounded harder against him and purred in his ear earning a growl. And just as he was about to enter her she woke up._

_end of her dream~_

her captain was knocking on her door saying she was to accompany him to go and see Captain Kurosaki, based on the dream she just had she was more likely to jump him then go over paper work, but she could not refuse her captains orders to she got presentable and went to go meet up with her captain, when she finally caught up with him she found that captain of squad 8 would be attending as well._  
_

**"yes, well we have known the kid for quite some time along with his father, they are as close as kin to us."** Captain Kyōraku said she could hear the pride in his voice when he talked about the new captain and you could see that also when her captain heard the other captain talk about him, it was as if they were talking about their own son.

when they reached the squad 5 barracks and met up with lieutenant Hinamori, she led them to the captains office and she announced their presence to Captain Kurosaki, he looked up from his paper work and smiled at the two other Captains.

**"Shunsui, Jūshirō welcome!" **he says giving them each a big hug. The other lieutenants stare in shock to see how familiar with each other they are.

(hey guys this is not the end of the chapter but I am on the road and publishing every time I can, this chapter will be updated)


End file.
